


En apesanteur (par Noour)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Et elle m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort. Mais elle m'aime encore. Et moi, je t'aime un peu plus fort... (songfic)
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 1





	En apesanteur (par Noour)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION !  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Justine nous a demandé un écrit avec une songfic sur le couple Kirito/Asuna avec la chanson "En apesanteur" de Calogero! Noour, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Sword Art Online est l'oeuvre de Reiki Kawahara et la chanson "En apesanteur" celle de Calogero.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Les paroles utilisées pour le résumé sont de Coeur de Pirate, de sa chanson "Comme des enfants".

_**J'arrive à me glisser** _

_**Juste avant que les portes ne se referment** _

_**Elle me dit "quel étage"** _

_**Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme** _

Je suis prisonnier, perdu dans cet univers, je n'ai plus de repères. Mais tu es là près de moi, ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance. Tu es celle qui donne à ma vie un sens. Dans ces villes virtuelles, dans ces prairies fleuries, autour du lac, on se prend la main, le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement. Je te connais mieux que personne, tu me connais mieux que personne.

_**Alors** _

_**Les chiffres dansent** _

_**Tout se mélange** _

_**Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange** _

Ensemble nous combattons pour notre liberté. Il y a tant d'épreuves à surmonter, pour enfin balayer nos peurs. Je donnerai tout à chaque seconde, rien que pour toi. J'offrirai tout l'or du monde, rien que pour toi. Je te donnerai de l'amour autant de fois que je pourrai, je t'aimerai de toutes les façons possibles.

_**Ah, en apesanteur** _

_**Ah, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures** _

Nous ne pensions qu'à se battre pour enfin être libre. Mais, est-ce mesquin de vouloir que ce jeu ne se finisse jamais ? Toujours te voir et t'admirer, toi la chef de la confrérie des chevaliers. Affrontons les épreuves ensemble. Je te fais allégeance en te donnant mon âme.

_**Ah, en apesanteur** _

_**Ah, pourvu qu'on soit les seuls** _

_**Dans cet ascenseur** _

Est-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir une autre équipière que toi ? D'être jaloux quand le chef de ta guilde te rappelle pour le combat ? Et de gagner ta liberté avec un duel… C'est toi et moi contre le monde entier.

Nous ne pouvons pas vivre si l'un de nous meurt.

_**Elle arrange ses cheveux** _

_**J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux** _

_**Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur** _

_**D'un autre langage** _

Nous sommes faits de 0 et de 1, enfermé dans ce jeu cruel, mortel, sinistre. Mais quand je te touche, quand je te regarde, je sens ta main chaude, ton regard doux, ton sourire tendre. On se l'est promis, jouons ensemble jusqu'à l'heure de notre mort.

Ici dans notre maison virtuelle, dans ce monde virtuel, avec notre enfant virtuel, aimons-nous, marions-nous.

_**Alors** _

_**Les yeux rivés** _

_**Sur les étages** _

_**Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage** _

Les boss ne me font pas peur **,** les Players Killer non plus. Mais ce qui me terrorise, c'est de te voir perdre tes points de vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Asuna. Je veux te revoir le jour d'après, et le jour d'après, et encore tous les jours d'après.

Je t'ai supplié de ne pas combattre le boss du 75e étage. Tu m'as répondu que si je ne revenais pas vivant, tu te suiciderais. Mais tu t'es sacrifiée devant Heathcliff. Et j'ai crié ma peine, j'ai hurlé ma rage, pour te venger Asuna. Aucune autre femme ne te remplacera.

_**Ah, en apesanteur** _

_**Ah, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures** _

_**Ah, en apesanteur** _

_**Ah, pourvu qu'on soit les seuls** _

_**Dans cet ascenseur** _

La bataille est finie, La guerre est gagnée, lève les yeux vers le nouveau monde. Tu étais mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon âme. Mon soleil malgré la pluie, mon bonheur. Tu étais ma raison de survivre. Je peine à retrouver le nord dans cet espace infini. Tu me manques encore.

_**En apesanteur** _

_**Ah, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures** _

_**En apesanteur** _

_**Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls** _

_**Dans cet ascenseur...** _

Le jeu est fini, l'ascenseur a atteint son plus haut niveau. Mais je sais qu'on se reverra. Qu'on se reconnaîtra, et qu'on vivra, ensemble.

Je me réveille dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je me lève, traînant ma carcasse, le sac d'os que je suis devenu. J'ai le regard vide, le pas hésitant, le nerveGear encore sur la tête. Mais avec une idée qui me pousse à marcher pas après pas : un seul objectif, une seule mission : Te retrouver. Et t'aimer.


End file.
